Each Other's Solace
by klcm
Summary: AU- When Penelope Garcia's best friend moves to Chicago she finds herself living there and in California. On her visits she meets Derek Morgan, along the way they find that one another gives the other what they always wanted
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek Morgan was a confident 18 year old, he knew everything and anything there was to know about Chicago. He knew where was safe and where wasn't, he knew who you could trust and who not to. He knew how to survive when he needed to.

Derek had friends, mainly male that he met through playing football but they were his friends, on and off the field. There were the odd girls, he always got on with the girls but never was attracted to them, except for one. The Californian wanderer as she was dubbed. His Baby Girl. Since they were 13 she was back and forth from San Francisco and Chicago seeing her best friend, JJ, who'd moved to a place near him. She was for all intent and purposes the epitome of a yo-yo. Back and forth every chance she had, every free moment she got she would be back to see her friend and with it he got to see her.

As he walked to work he turned the corner and saw their friends house, sat on the drive in front of the house was the classic orange caddy and he smiled, his baby girl was back in town. As he looked up towards the house he saw her just at the crucial moment that she collapsed into their friend's arms sobbing. In that instance, work forgotten he ran to her.

Derek Morgan might have been a confident 18 year old, who knew Chicago best but he knew Penelope Garcia better.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So the newbie of the collection!! Complete AU as you can tell!!

Hope you enjoy!! More soon!!


	2. Penelope Meets Derek

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_**5 Years Earlier**_

Derek Morgan was your typical 13 year old, he liked to joke around, he liked to play sport and he liked to skip school once in a while. He'd lost his dad when he was ten and still the memories haunted him to this date. He'd been arrested a couple of times but each time he knew it was only going to happen again, he couldn't stay away from trouble. To top it all, he was soon to be initiated into a gang and he felt the power hit him hard.

Penelope Garcia was a not so typical 13 year old, she loved to work with a computer, found something fascinating about them, she loved to joke too but she could feel her fun about to leave. Her best friend JJ was moving away because of her dad's job. She didn't know how she'd keep out of trouble now with all the free time but she'd try to make her parents proud.

Derek was walking back from school on a Friday when they turned into a road and saw a removal van ahead of them, he was with a lot of his class mates, the good, the bad and the dangerous.

'I'm going this way.' One of them said, an older boy they knew as Lurch, he was force to not be reckoned with. Most of the other boys followed his lead whilst the remaining 4 continued up the road, drawing closer to the house.

'Another lily white family.' One of them said as they saw two girls in the front yard messing around.

'Cute girls.'

'Oh come off it.' Another said. 'You can't be serious?'

'Why the hell not?' Derek asked and they halted. 'Why can't we look at other girls that aren't our skin colour Damon?'

'Okay Derek, calm it.' Damon said with his hands in the air. 'You know you need to cut it loose sometimes.'

'And you need to remember that my mom happens to be white and if I find a girl I like that's white then so be it I like it.'

'Fallen in love already eh?'

'Oh get lost!' Derek said and both the girls had stopped and were walking the fallout from across the road. 'Oh clever! Draw attention to us.'

'Me!'

'If you'd just kept your mouth shut for once!' The smaller of the boys had said and looked over at the girls. 'They are quite cute actually.'

'God, anyone would think you're like 16 not 13!'

'Get a life Damon.' Derek said and pushed Damon before taking the lead and walking towards his home, but Damon run up behind him and jumped at him. 'Get off me!' Derek said as he threw the boy off him. 'What are you? A thug?'

'Oh now you play the good act.'

'Maybe I don't want to be the bad boy all the time.' Derek said and started to walk away, the others but Damon following him, Damon then looked over at the girls and ran after them.

The two girls looked at one another a little shocked. 'Never in California would we see that.' The smaller one said.

'Well JJ, that's because where we come from everyone's a posh snob.' JJ laughed at her. 'I, for, one think it's kind of sexy.'

'Your mom's gonna hate that you have a thing for the bad boys.'

'Mama doesn't have to know. Plus no dating a boy until at least what 14 wasn't it?'

'15 with me.'

'Aw, well little Spencer Reid will have to wait.' Penelope said and ran back inside; JJ giggled and ran in after her. 'Mom! Do we have to go back?'

'Sorry Penny but we do.'

'But mom!'

'Keith and Sarah have to settle in, and you guys do have school.' Penelope's mother Maria said as her hands went to her hips. 'How about you two go to the park just around the corner while we finish of most of this?'

'Can we?'

'As long as you go straight there. I'll send Chase down to get you when we're going for dinner.' The two girls nodded. 'Promise me you'll go straight there?'

'We promise!' They both said and they ran out of the door. 'They have swings there Penelope!'

'I know, let's hope none of the boys are there.'

'Well we have a right to be there like them.' Penelope said as they walked down the sidewalk, they then took one another's hand and crossed the road and then pulled away and walked separately. 'Strange how that always stuck isn't it?'

'We've done it since we were what? 4? It's like second nature.' JJ said happily as they turned the corner and the park came into view. 'Seems empty to me.'

'I second that.' Penelope agreed and then they carried on down the road and into the park, grabbing a swing each they began to swing. 'I don't want to go home without you.'

'I don't want to be here. It's not the same.' JJ said sadly and looked at Penelope as they swung in sync. 'I hate my dad for taking the job.'

'Things are going to change.'

The pair looked at one another. 'Don't replace me okay?' They both asked one another and they both stopped, shaking their heads. 'Pinky promise?' They both put their little fingers together and shook.

'I'm going to be back every chance I can get.'

'And California's got my family there, you can't keep me away.' JJ said with a smile and then the lock of the gate opened up and they both looked and saw two of the boys from earlier entering the park. 'Should we go?' JJ asked somewhat warily.

'Nope.' Penelope said and began to swing. 'It's your home town now too JJ.'

Derek looked as one of the blondes looked him right in the eyes and then began to swing, he liked that about girls, he never saw it often in Chicago so this was new and it was quite fun. He walked over in his usual manner, but toned it down; he didn't want to come across as a thug to them. 'You two look new.' He observed coolly.

'We are.' Penelope said and stopped the swing and stood up and walked towards him. 'Nice display you put on earlier.'

'Penelope, stop it.' JJ said from behind Penelope.

'Oh, Penelope, pretty name.' Derek smooched at her and saw her stand her ground. 'So you saw us earlier eh? Did you enjoy?'

'What you being slammed to the ground?' Penelope asked and crossed her arms over her chest; she still couldn't used to the bust that was growing there. 'Or the part where you broke it up and left the boy standing?'

'Whatever part you wanna like _Penelope_.' He said and placed emphasis on her name. 'Derek Morgan.' He said and put his hand out.

'Penelope Garcia.' Penelope said grabbing his hand and shaking it. 'So what are you, the resident bad boy?'

'Nowhere near.'

'Hmmm honest, I like it.' Penelope said and looked over at JJ who sat on the swing timidly. 'That's Jennifer, she's just moved here.' Penelope said smiling.

'You're not moving in then?'

'Sadly not.' Penelope said with a slight bit of disappointment and when she looked up she saw Derek's face looking a little saddened. 'Who's your friend?'

'Oh, this is Ben.' Derek said and turned back. 'So where do you come from?'

'California.'

'And when do you leave here?'

'Day after tomorrow.' Penelope and felt JJ came to be beside her.

'Penny! JJ!' Came an older male voice, Penelope looked over to see her brother there. 'We need to get ready.'

'Coming Chase.' Penelope said and looked at Derek. 'Guess we gotta go. It was nice meeting you.' She said and her and JJ left and giggled as they went towards Penelope's brother.

'What have you two been up to?' He said and he draped his arm around her shoulder brotherly. 'I thought mom told you to never speak to strangers?'

'His name's Derek, so he isn't a stranger.' Was all Derek heard Penelope say and he smiled. He didn't know how or when he was going to see Penelope again but with her friend living just around the corner he knew he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.


	3. We Meet Again

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek walked away from the group of boys, he'd just been given his initiation task and he refused and walked away. He had to pull a prank of Jennifer Jareau, or as he'd heard her be called at school, JJ. He'd shared a few words with her and he couldn't help but see how sad she was in Chicago. Now to get into Rodney's gang he had to ask her out and publically humiliate her, Rodney being Rodney had also added that having sex with her would gain him higher status.

The thing was at 13 Derek didn't know the ins and outs of sex and he wasn't interested in it, not with any random girl. Plus he'd had one too many run ins with the officer down at the precinct and he was sick of it. Gordinski was always going to be his own person hater and he supposed that worked in his favour. For once it'd kicked his arse in gear.

So he left the gang, and as he turned a corner he realised the group was smaller, like a disbandment had occurred. He walked past his house and went to the park, he went in and saw JJ, but didn't stop; he went right to the further swing from her and sat. It was then he heard her crying and he looked at her with concern.

'You okay?' He called over to her.

'Yeah.'

'Course you are.' He said and got up and moved swings, he sat next to her. 'Come on, you can talk to me.'

'It's okay really, I'm fine.' She said and sat up and shook her head, trying to clear the tears. 'It's stupid.'

'I bet it's not.'

'Why are you talking me Derek?' JJ said looked up at him. 'I've lived here for what? 4 months? And you've ignored me, what's changed?'

'I just got delivered my task to get into Rodney's gang, let's just say I'd rather skip out on it than join it.'

'What'd you have to do?'

'It doesn't matter.' Derek told her awkwardly. 'So, how's Penelope?'

'She's good, I just spoke to her actually, she's doing great.'

'Is she the reason you're here crying?'

'That among other things.' She said and started to swing. 'I just miss California.'

Penelope stepped off the plan, her brother beside her, she looked up and smiled. 'You alright there kiddo?' He asked her.

'Yeah thanks D, can we just go find Uncle Keith and go find JJ?'

'Come on then.' He said and they walked thought the airport in look of their_ Uncle, _finding him they then went off to the house. 'How's the job?' Dale asked as he relaxed into the passenger seat.

'It's great kid, yeah real great, I'm really enjoying it. How's college?'

'It's going okay, good points, bad points.' Dale said and looked behind him at Penelope. 'You okay there Pen?'

'Yeah thanks.' She told him happily and leant forward. 'JJ still doesn't know right?'

'Nope and nor does Shaun Princess.' Keith told her and smiled at her. 'She's going to love seeing you.'

'You think so?'

'I know so!' He told her and that put a smile on her face for the rest of the journey. When they made it in she ran through to the kitchen where she heard Sarah making dinner.

'Aunt Sarah!!' Penelope said as she put her arms around Sarah and the older woman hugged back. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' JJ's mom heard Penelope say and she stopped everything she was doing and wrapped her arms around and pulled Penelope close. She realised then how much she missed California in that moment.

'JJ's upstairs, you, her, Dale and Shaun are going out for dinner.'

'Oh?'

'Why don't you go up and find her? She's a little sad right now.'

'Why?' Penelope asked and then smiled. 'I'll go find out.' She and ran up towards JJ's room, when she got there she flung the door open and saw JJ laying on her bed reading a book. 'Put the text book away 'cause baby, you BFF's home!!' She joked and JJ just stared at her before smiling largely and jumping up.

'What are you doing here?!'

'Just gimme a hug!' Penelope retorted and JJ opened her arms and hugged her tightly. 'California says it misses Chicago.'

'And vice versa.' JJ said and held on tightly. 'Shaun's taking me out for dinner in a minute.'

'No, Shaun and Dale are taking us out for dinner in a minute.' Penelope said and dragged her out of her room, the moment they made it into the kitchen JJ's parents picked up on the lift in JJ's mood and they smiled at Penelope gratefully. They'd been worried about her for a while now.

'Something's different about you Penelope Garcia.' Sarah commented and put her hands on her hips. 'But I can't work it out.'

'She's grown.' Dale said as he entered the room with Shaun and he ruffled her hair. 'And she's getting mean. She actually fights back now.'

'You're not getting into trouble are you?'

'No! Never! I just don't like people pushing me around anymore.' She said proudly and looked up Dale. 'We getting food now?'

'We sure are Kiddo.' Dale said with a smile and looked at JJ. 'Not gonna give me a hug then? We're practically family and you've been too quiet.' He said and opened his arms and JJ took a brotherly hug. 'Yeah where's JJ gone?'

'I just miss California.'

'Well a little bit of California's back.' He said and looked up the hallway. 'You ready?'

'Yeah, come on Jen Jen, let's go have some fun.' Shaun shouted as he opened the door.

'Not too late home!' Sarah called out and got the equal notes of agreement from both Dale and Shaun. 'Well looks like we better set up where they're sleeping now the surprise is shared and then enjoy a free house.' Sarah said with a smile and pulled her husband to his feet and dragged him upstairs.

Penelope and Jennifer had to go get a table at the diner that they'd been taken to, they walked in, JJ knew this place well and she had a favourite spot and it was always free. 'How's everyone back home?'

'They're okay, we all miss you.' Penelope said as she slipped into the booth, she hadn't missed all the boys sitting in the diner when they'd walked in and she certainly hadn't missed the looks they gave her. 'Made any friends?''

'I've got a few, mostly at school; they've started to invite me out now.' JJ said with a small smile. 'Remember Derek?'

'Did I hear my name?' Came a familiar voice and Penelope turned her head to see Derek leaning over from the booth behind theirs. 'Well if it isn't the California wanderer.'

'New nickname?' She quipped sarcastically at him.

'You haven't changed from our last brief meeting.'

'Nor have you.' Penelope said as she twisted and sat with her back to wall, she smiled at him sweetly. 'How you been Derek?'

'Very good, and yourself Penelope?'

'Very well.' She told him with a matter of fact tone.

'You're looking good.' He told her and winked, he'd watched her walk in, and he couldn't help but just notice her. 'So how long you sticking in my hood for?'

'Your hood? I have my own little gangster I see.' She said and he laughed. 'Well bad boy, you have me until...' She looked at JJ; she didn't know how long she was here for. 'This time next week.'

'Next week!?' They both said with equal surprise.

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No!' They both said in unison and Derek looked at JJ.

'We should do something.' He said and the two girls looked at one another, he saw their uncertainty. 'Come on, I'm no stranger and JJ I know you could use a friend in the neighbourhood.'

'JJ it'll be fun.'

'But 3's a crowd P.' She said as she looked up and saw the door open and her and Penelope's brother's enter laughing. 'Bro's are around.'

'I'll bring a friend, Monday, in the park, around noon.' Derek said and slipped back into his seat and left them to get on with it. Penelope and JJ looked at one another and giggled as their brother's sat down next to them.

'What's up with you two?' Shaun asked as he grabbed a menu.

'Nothing.' They both said and followed with looking at what food to get.

Monday at noon in the park it was.


	4. Meeting Up

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope had laid that night on the bed with JJ just thinking. Her thoughts of Derek Morgan, she barely knew him but she felt like she'd known him a lifetime. JJ was already asleep but yet she continued to think about it all until she finally rolled over, curled up and fell asleep.

Come Monday both girls were excited but had to calm it. JJ sat at the island in the kitchen, eating away when Penelope came and sat down happily.

'What's got a smile on your face sweetheart?' Sarah said as she put Penelope's plate down.

'I don't know, I'm just happy.' She said and looked at the meal. 'This looks great Auntie Sarah.'

'Well eat up.'

Penelope nodded then looked at J. 'Oh, mom?'

'What's up honey?'

'Can me and Pen go to the park at lunchtime?'

'Course you can.' JJ's mom said with a smile. 'Just be back before dinner.'

'Thanks mom.' JJ said and looked at Penelope, receiving herself a wink. The two then smiled at one another and ate brunch and soon the kitchen was full up with JJ's brother, Penelope's brother and JJ's parents. 'Wanna go early?'

'Yeah why not.' Penelope shrugged and they went to find JJ's mom, asking permission they then headed off to the park and took to the swings the first moment they had. After swinging for a while JJ stopped and looked at Penelope.

'I'll be right back okay?'

'Where you going?'

'Just some girls from school, they just waved at me, I'll be back okay?'

'Okay.' Penelope said and smiled, she liked that that JJ was making friends, that she wasn't completely on her own in Chicago, but soon that smile loosened and disappeared as JJ didn't hurry back.

'I don't like California with a frown.' Came Derek's voice from Penelope's left and she looked up and he must've noticed the watery effect in her eyes. 'What's up?'

'Nothing, you're early.'

'I couldn't make you think I'd stand you up.' He told her and sat on the swing. 'So why the upside down smile? I'd don't like it as much.'

'JJ.' She said and nodded towards the group of girls. 'She said she wouldn't be long, I've been on my own ages now.'

'She'll come back soon.'

'She's having fun. I don't begrudge her making friends, it makes me happy' Penelope said and looked at him, forcing a smile. 'So where's your friend bad boy?'

Derek laughed. 'He's running late.'

'You sure that's it and you didn't make him up?'

'It's Ben, you've met him so you know he's real.'

'I'll let you off then.' Penelope told him and swung a little. 'I quite like Chicago.'

'What's to like?'

'The weather's nice, not too cold, not too hot, and I guess I like dangerous and I get that feel here.'

'You like dangerous?'

'I'm into bad boys too.' She told him and he laughed again. 'So what's Ben doing that's making him late?' She saw him hesitate. 'You can tell me.'

'You might not like it.'

'Try me.'

'He's getting initiated into one of the gangs.'

'Oh.' Penelope said a little taken back by that idea. 'Initiated how?'

'He's got a list of girls, he has to do something to each of them.'

'DO something?'

'Whatever he wants. Sex wins bigger respect, humiliations the most.'

'How do you know all that?'

Derek looked at her, she was enthused in him, she was open and ready to know. 'I ducked out of my initiation tasks.'

'Oh. Oh!' Penelope said and leaned forward. 'What did you have to do?'

'Don't hate me?'

'You dropped out, I can't hate you for that.'

'Rodney, one of the important guys wanted me to ask JJ out and then humiliate her.' Penelope saw red in an instance. 'I like JJ, she's kind and friendly and I could never do that so I dropped out. I didn't want to do that.'

'You did that for JJ?'

'Yup.' Derek said and began to swing as Penelope watched him. 'I might know how to protect myself and I might know the gangs but I would never do that to someone as nice as JJ.' He continued to speak and swing. 'So I left.'

'No second chance?'

'Oh, no, I got a second chance alright.' Derek confirmed and stopped. 'Rob a convenience store.'

'That's worse!'

'Exactly, so I refused again.'

'Isn't that a bad idea with gangs? To refuse?' Derek shrugged and then looked at her warily. 'Maybe you're not a bad boy after all Derek Morgan.'

'Can I tell you a secret?'

'Course.'

'Since I met you and JJ, I don't know, I've changed. I know that must sound ridiculous but its true, since JJ moved here and I saw you two in her front yard I just didn't want to be a thug.' He told her sincerely. 'I want to get good grades, pick myself up, do my family proud and you know maybe get a scholarship.'

'For?'

'Football, I play down at the youth centre.'

'Ah, yeah, we've driven past there. I don't like the look of your coach much.'

'Yeah no one really does but when I was 10, he helped me a lot so I guess I owe him.' Penelope nodded and smile. 'I like you Penelope; you're a proper reality check.'

'I like you too Derek, I think I like Chicago because of you and JJ.' Derek looked down shyly. 'Shame you won't see me for a bit after Friday.'

'We've got 4 days to get to know one another.'

'Derek, gonna introduce me?' Penelope's head shot up as she heard a new voice, it wasn't Ben, she looked up and saw at least 4 other boys with him. 'I'm Rodney.'

'Oh right.' Penelope grunted unimpressed. 'And we're leaving.' Penelope said and stood up but Rodney blocked her view. 'Let me passed.'

'Na uh, who's your friend Morgan?'

'Rodney let her go.'

Rodney shook his head. 'She can be you initiation.' He said slyly and Penelope gulped, looked at Derek, she hoped that Derek's ploy to let her in and be friendly wasn't to use her, she looked back just as Rodney grabbed her, spun her round to face Derek and kept a tight grip on her. 'She's all yours and you know if you do the deed and let us have a go then you'll be in a good place in this gang.'

'No way Rodney, let her go!'

'Oh no way Morgan.' He mocked and Penelope squirmed in his grasp. 'Stop moving bitch.' He whispered in her ear. 'You're a pretty little thing; I reckon we'd have a lot of fun with you.'

'Hell you will.' Derek said and lunged but one of Rodney's members stepped in so Derek took him down, followed by the second and the third. 'Let her go.' Derek growled. 'She's nothing to you.'

'See that's the reason you'd be good in a gang.' Rodney pointed out, his head nodding to the 3 bleeding boys. 'So angry since your dad's death, it's just waiting to be let out.'

'Let her go Rodney or hell have fury I'll make you pay.'

'I'm guessing your little white arse is something special to Derek is it?'

'Get off me you thug.'

'That the best you can do?'

'No.' Penelope told him, her brother's going around in her head, and she lifted her foot up and slammed it now on Rodney's before slamming her clenched fist into Rodney's crotch, Rodney dropped then. 'That's the best I can do.' She then stepped towards Derek, who protectively stepped in front of her.

'Morgan you better protect that bitch of yours.'

'I'm no one's bitch.' Penelope bit at Rodney as he slowly recovered and JJ finally came back to Penelope. Penelope didn't know how to feel at that moment.

'You dare lay a hand on anything to do with her and I won't be responsible for my actions.' Derek said as Rodney's friends came at him, he held them off. 'Pen run.' He said and Penelope listened and dragged JJ out of the park and ran to JJ's house. 'Keith!! Dale!! Quick!!' Penelope yelled.

'Dad!!' JJ said running into the study. 'You gotta call the police, there's a fight in the park.'

'Oh God, are you two okay?'

'Dale!!' Penelope shouted out again, and her brother came and saw her scared look.

'What's up kiddo?

'I need you to come with me.' She said and pulled him out, Keith yelling at her to come back before following with JJ. 'You gotta help him.'

'Help who?'

'Derek, they're beating him up.' Penelope said and ran back to the park; she saw Rodney and his little gang running away. He stopped when he heard Keith yelling and looked at Penelope; he just made a gun shape with his hand and shot it at her animatedly. She ran in and found Derek, coughing as he tried to stand by a bench. 'Oh God, Derek.'

'I told you to run.'

'And I did, but I was not going to leave you.'

'Son, are you okay?' Keith said as he and Dale helped him sit down on the bench, JJ's brother was there keeping the girls back as the two looked him over.

'Yeah, I just need to get home.'

'Where is that?'

'Just there.' Derek pointed to his house and Keith nodded. 'Shaun get those two home.'

'No I'm not leaving.'

'Penelope!'

'No Dale!' Penelope shot back at her brother and he looked at her. 'Don't.' He wasn't going to let up. 'I know what happened; surely I need to tell the police.'

'Penny, you can tell me everything at home.'

'You?' Derek said breathing in deeply. 'Why you?'

'I'm chief at the precinct here.' Derek nodded. 'What's your name?'

'Derek Morgan.' Derek groaned as he went to stand up. 'My mom's a nurse; she'll know what to do.' He said and looked at Penelope. 'Go home Penelope.'

'I'm going anywhere.' She said defiantly. And jumped in and helped him, her hand threading round his back. 'I was scared they'd done worse.'

'Is worse possible?' JJ asked.

'Oh yeah.' Derek confirmed and slowly they made it to Derek's place, the door opened to reveal an older a girl.

'Derek, what the hell?

'Leave it for the moment Sarah.'

'Right, come on you.' She said and took on the sister role and helped her little brother in, she got him down. 'Come in, I'll just find my mom.' Penelope went straight to Derek's side.

'We can get Rodney done for this, I was there too.'

'It's not that easy.'

Keith went and crouched down in front of Derek. 'Why not?'

'Officer Gordinski hates me; he'll do anything to throw me in you juvie again.'

'You aren't going anywhere.' Derek's mom said and looked around at all the new faces. 'What happened Derek?

'Rodney.'

'God give me strength.' Fran said as she approached him. 'We're getting you to the hospital.' She said and as he stood up, he fell back down.

'I'll come with you if you want ma'am.' Keith said as he helped Derek up. 'I'm Keith Jareau, new police chief.'

'Fran Morgan, it's nice to meet you.' She said and didn't know what to do.

'Is it okay to come too?' Penelope asked and stepped forward to introduce herself. 'Penelope Garcia, I want to give a witness statement, make sure Derek gets in no trouble for this.'

'Pen just leave it.' Derek told her.

'Like I will, he started it, I'm ending it.'


	5. Sticking To Innocence

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since Derek was taken by the doctor to get checked over, Fran had stuck in the waiting room, Derek didn't want his mom to see him battered and bruised. So she paced, Penelope sat on a chair, her legs swinging intermittently under the chair and Keith talking with officers about what had happened.

'So, you said your name was Penelope?' Fran said as she took a seat.

'That's right Mrs Morgan.' Penelope replied politely. 'Derek's going to be okay, he has to be.'

'Call me Fran dear, and he will be, he's like his father there.'

'That Rodney kid said that Derek's dad had died, I'm sorry to hear about that.'

Fran smiled. 'No need to apologise, it was a long time ago, but thank you for the concern.' Fran put her hands in her lap then. 'I haven't seen you around here before.'

'Oh, I don't live here that's why.' Penelope said sitting up straight and looking at the older woman. 'Uncle Keith moved here, I'm best friends with his daughter JJ so I'm kind of back and forth.'

'From where?'

'San Francisco.'

'That's a long way.' Penelope nodded and looked down. 'Thank you for what you did for my son, not many people would do that.'

'Well I was there; Rodney doesn't deserve to get away with this.' Penelope told her truthfully. 'Derek's a good guy, this is my third time seeing him here and well I don't know, I like him. He's kind to me and friendly.' Penelope said with a smile, she was still in denial about having a crush this quickly. 'I don't know if he's told you but I know he's got into a lot of trouble but he backed out of the gang he was going to join.'

'Oh.' Fran said aghast. 'I thought he was a part of one already.' Penelope shook her head. 'I think I need words with my son.'

'Pen.' Keith's voice said. 'The officer here with me wants to talk to you about what happened. You okay to do that?'

'Yeah.' Penelope said adamantly. 'But can Mrs Morgan stay; she needs to hear that Derek had nothing to do with this at all.'

'Sure thing kiddo.' Keith said and crouched next to Penelope. 'So what was going on before Rodney turned up?'

'I was on the swings, JJ was off with some girls from her school, and Derek came up to me. We'd arranged to meet there last Friday. So we sat there talking and getting to know one another then someone else started to talk to us. Asking Derek if he was going to introduce us. He introduced himself and I'd heard about Rodney so I stood up to leave but he stepped in front of me, I asked him to let me passed and he told me no, he told Derek that I could be his initiation task, I looked at Derek and he looked angry and then Rodney grabbed me, turned me to face Derek, he was holding onto me really tightly and he said that if Derek did the deed then he let them do it he'd be in a good place in the gang but Derek wasn't having any of it, Derek told him to let me go and he came towards us. I tried to get away but Rodney told me and I quote 'stop moving bitch', and then he whispered in my ear that I was a pretty little thing and he'd have a lot of fun with me and that finished Derek. He just took out 3 of the boys that were with Rodney and then squared up to Rodney.' Penelope said and rubbed her hand nervously. 'He told Derek that that was the reason he would be good in a gang was because he had so much anger in him since his dad's death, it was just waiting to be let out.'

'Penelope did Rodney hurt you anymore?' Keith said taking her hand in his bear like palm and rubbing it comfortingly.

'No he just kept his hands here.' She said and showed him where Rodney's hands were. 'Derek threatened him that if anything happened to me Rodney would pay. Rodney then asked if my little white arse meant something to Derek and I told him to get off me and I called him a thug, he asked if that was the best I could do and I said no and did what my brother's taught me.'

'Which is?' The officer asked and Keith's head fell as a smile graced his face, he knew this teaching.

'I slammed my foot down on Rodney's foot and clenched my fist and punched him in the groin, he let go of me then and Derek pulled me away and stood in front of me. Rodney was still on the ground when he told Derek to protect his bitch and I said I wasn't anyone bitch and Derek went for them and told me to run.' Penelope's eyes widened then. 'Oh God, it's my fault Derek's hurt. I made it happen.'

'Penny stop this, Rodney's always looking for trouble, this was not your fault.'

'Yes it is! I caused this! If I'd just stepped down, if I'd not have answered back then Derek would never have had to jump in to get me away from Rodney.'

Keith leant in further. 'You are not to blame in this Penelope, you stuck up for yourself and Derek obviously didn't want to see you hurt.'

'Can you show me where Rodney grabbed you?' The officer asked politely as he crouched down beside Fran, Penelope nodded and pulled her cardigan off her left shoulder revealing a growing bruise on the top of her arm. 'And the other arm?' Penelope pulled her sleeve up and did the same with her right arm to show another bruise. 'See you were hurt too Penelope, what you did was brave, sticking up for yourself and Derek like that.'

'But he's really hurt.'

'Penelope...' Fran said and put her arm around Penelope gently. 'My son would've hated you anymore hurt than this, please do not blame yourself for this.'

'I'll try not to.'

'Come on kiddo, I want you checked over, your mother would kill me if there's anything else wrong with you.'

'That's it Uncle Keith, just the bruises.'

'I don't want to hear it; we don't know how hard he held onto you.'

'Chief get her checked for shock too.' The officer said as he wrote on the pad. 'I'm gonna call in Rodney for two cases of assault.' Keith nodded and took Penelope's hand and led her to the desk. 'Mrs Morgan are you going to be okay here?'

'Yes thanks Carl, thank you for helping out.'

'I like Derek, Mrs Morgan, the kids a good one, and if he tried to protect a girl he hardly knows he goes right up in my books as far as I'm concerned. I'll come by later with a report of what's happened.' He said goodbye and watched as Keith picked Penelope up and sat her on the nurse's station for the nurse to check the bruising, he then patted Keith's shoulder and left entirely.

Penelope looked at Keith unimpressed as the nurse went to find a doctor. 'They're bruises, I've had erm before, JJ's had more than me.'

'But no that wrap around your arm and look like a hand.'

'Still a bruise.' Penelope said adamant.

'The doctor will see you now.' The nurse said and stepped to the side as Keith pulled Penelope off the desk. 'He's just going to check you over.'

They started to walk. 'I'll take you and Derek home Mrs Morgan.'

'Thank you.' She said and watched as they were lead back and into a room, she was worried as hell about her son. She hated him hurt, the feeling of fear grew more each day her husband was gone, the fact that he didn't want her back there worried her.

Penelope was beyond annoyed when she was finally allowed out of the room, she marched out as Keith stayed behind to talk to the doctor, the way she saw it was that Derek was the hurt one not her. So she left and went back to Fran. 'Any word?'

'They're letting him out in a minute.' She told Penelope, she'd already found her to be a comfort, a breath of fresh air. 'He needs a bit of rest and he'll be as good as new.' Penelope nodded and wrapped her arms around her. 'What did the doctor say?'

'I'm okay, like I told them but he's telling Keith to watch me for shock.' It was as Penelope said that her eyes watered. 'Oh God.'

Fran put her arm around Penelope. 'This is what they wanted you looked over for.' Fran told her and they sat there and Penelope cried. 'It's okay to feel like this.'

'I've never seen any hurt before and Derek, I like Derek, and he got really hurt and I didn't.'

'I know you think you could've done something but if you'd have waited around anything could've happened to you as well. My son would've hated himself for that, just like he will when he sees the bruises on you. Rodney's a nasty boy that's been misunderstood for too long and thinks he can make his way by bullying others, he needs more people to stick up to him.'

Penelope nodded and wiped her eyes. 'Rodney scares me.'

'I know he does sweetheart but he's not going to get you.' Fran looked up as Keith approached them. 'She's okay.'

'Pen, kiddo, come here.' Keith said and took the 13 year old girl into his arms. 'I think you need to go home and get some sleep, you're looking exhausted.'

'I'm fine.' She sniffed. 'It just hit me what happened.'

'Doc said it would just happen like that. Wanna put this on?' He said handing over her cardigan. 'He told me to get you to sleep too; it'll make you feel better. So we'll get Sarah to put on some dinner and you can have a sleep and then eat something, got it?' Penelope nodded and took the cardigan; she turned as she put it on and saw Derek coming towards them.

'Well you look better than you did.' Penelope breathed out and felt better already, she then pulled the cardigan onto one arm and stopped when Derek didn't get any closer and didn't say a word. She looked up to find him staring at her.

'What happened to your arms?'

'It doesn't matter, let's just get you home.'

'No California what happened?'

'It's just where Rodney grabbed me, that's all.'

'That's all; I swear if I see him, I'll...'

'You'll do nothing; the police are onto it already.' Penelope shot him down and he had to smile, he never let a girl talk to him like that, not even his sisters but Penelope could do it and he didn't care, he then watched her put her cardigan on altogether and smile up at Keith. 'We gonna get him home?'

'We sure are kiddo.' He turned to Derek and Fran. 'Come on then. I think Penelope might explode if you're not home.'

'I'm sure she'll help me get him rested some.' Fran said and smiled at Penelope, she knew that Penelope would have had a lasting effect on her son even if it was in short and few bursts. Her son was already different and she liked it, he was more her son again.


	6. Helping You When You Need It

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope said with her phone out, Derek was texting her, she'd been home only 2 weeks and she was missing JJ more and now she was missing Derek. With a groan she rolled onto her stomach and put her head down to face out of the window. Her phone went off again.

_Fancy a phone call later California? I miss your voice. Derek._

She smiled, she knew she needed to tell her mom, or dad, or both but for now Dale being the only one knowing sorted her best. He was interested in her liking Derek, he wanted to know everything and she appreciated it.

'You doing okay there kiddo?'

Penelope looked up at her big brother as he stood in the doorway. 'Yeah, fine.' He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed as she turned and curled up. 'Why aren't you out with Ally?'

'She's got cheerleading; I've not no practice tonight so I thought I could take my sister out.' Penelope raised her eyebrow at him. 'Come on P, you're not yourself and it's worrying us all.'

Penelope sat up in that instance. 'Come with me and I tell mom what exactly happened in Chicago? It's the only way she's gonna let me go back.'

'Plus, I'm always going to be with you when we go back.'

'I know, see I have you on my side.'

'I'll make sure they're proud of you kiddo.' He said and stood up. 'Promise.' He then gestured downstairs and Penelope stood up. 'The others are out; it's just mom and dad.'

'You're the best you know that?'

'Only for my kid sister.' He said ruffling her hair as they went, he made her sit on a stall, her mom turned and smiled while he went and found their dad, coming back he started the chat. 'We made Uncle Keith and Aunt Sarah lie to you.'

'About?'

'Chicago.' Dale looked at his parents who looked between him and Penelope. 'Pen made a friend there, his name is Derek, he's a good kid, we want you to meet him.' That lightened the mood. 'Pen's become quite comfortable around him and it seems he's the same, I've met his mom and Uncle Keith is helping them out. They live right around the corner from Keith and Sarah and well when we were there last there was a spot of bother.'

'Spot of bother?'

'Involving me, Derek and some kid called Rodney.' Penelope said quietly and the her parents looked horrified. 'To cut a long story short, Derek quit a gang for JJ, and one of the boys decided to try and tempt Derek, he used me to do it and Derek still refused. In the end Derek got hurt helping me.'

'He got hurt?'

'They beat him up quite badly.' Dale added. 'Penelope went to the hospital and everything to prove that Derek wasn't the guilty party but we didn't know that Rodney had grabbed Pen.'

'Grabbed?' Carlos said heatedly. 'Were you hurt princess?'

'I had bruises on my arms but Uncle Keith got me checked out and then looked after me but I told him and Dale to not tell you but now I want you to know.' Penelope breathed out after the rush of words. 'Don't stop me from going to Chicago please. I like it there and I'll be careful.'

'Penelope Garcia...'

'Please.' Penelope begged as the tears built. 'Please don't stop me going there.'

'I'll be going with her every time she goes so one of us will always be around.' Dale compromised and moved closer to Penelope. 'Look him up if you want but Derek's a good kid and he's taken a shine to Pen, so much so his mom personally thanked Sarah and Keith for letting Penny go to Chicago.'

'Thanked them?'

'Derek's been a bit of bad kid since his dad died but apparently since he met Penny he's straightened up his life, he's happy again, he's helpful and his mom can help him now. Their lives getting on track again and Fran believes Penelope did.'

'You've met this boy how many times?'

'6, when we helped with the move, at the diner the first night we got there on the last trip and then in park and he worried so he came to me the following day and then me and JJ went round there.'

'And the 6th time?'

'He came and met her just as were going to the airport, giving her his phone number, address and email.' Dale added with a smirk. 'I think you need to rethink that dating rule.'

'Dale, nothing's going to happen, we're just friends and that's it.'

'Yeah sure.' Dale retorted and laughed as Penelope rolled her eyes. 'Now, I'm gonna nick her and get her an early birthday present.'

'My birthday's not for 4 months.'

'I don't care kiddo; I want you to have it now.' Dale said and looked at his parents. 'I'll keep her under control but Pen's got a good friend there.'

'We'll discuss it while you're gone but we're taking your word for it.' Carlos said and looked at Penelope who looked a little apprehensive. 'What's up?'

'He asked if he could call me later... would that be okay?'

Maria stepped in then. 'I say tell him that it'd be okay, now go out with your brother and we'll see you two later'.

'Come on then kiddo.' Dale said and headed towards the door, grabbing his keys, wallet and jacket as he went, Penelope just jumped down hugged her parents gratefully and ran after her brother. Hours later when she got home, she bound towards the house happily. 'You're really happy.'

'Well duh!' Penelope said to her brother as he unlocked the door and let them in. 'You got me a laptop!'

'Well do me proud and achieve better grades than us and you know now you can do your computer weird stuff on your own laptop and not on the house computer.'

'Computer weird stuff?' Penelope laughed at the phrase and stopped. 'Where did you get the money for this? I mean with college and everything.'

'I've been saving; I thought it'd be the best 14th birthday present you could get.' Penelope put the bag down and then wrapped her arms around her brother gratefully. 'Why not go and email Derek eh?'

'Why not go and watch your girlfriend eh?' Penelope quipped and picked the bag up. 'Thank you for this.'

'Just go and play around on it and ring Derek yeah?'

'I'm going!' Penelope said and watched as her brother Marcus came down and he smirked.

'Ah finally got her out to get it then?' Penelope laughed as she rushed past and went to her room. She just sat on her bed and set it up, while waiting for it to load she text Derek and then the first thing she did was email him off.

As the weeks lapsed Penelope and Dale were looking at when they could visit again, she knew that this time her mom would come and she was happy about that she wanted her mom to meet Derek more than anything.

While Penelope was lying in bed one night her phone flashed with a new message she opened it and saw Derek's number show up, she opened the text then rolled onto her stomach.

_I really need someone to talk to and you're the only one I trust._

Her knee jerk reaction was to click the call button, so she did and she listened to it to ring, she didn't care about the time differences, he needed her and she needed to help her.

The line answered but she got no response. 'Talk to me bad boy.' She said coolly, trying to evoke some response but instead she got a long exhale. 'You're worrying me now and being 1857 miles away I can't do much but listen to you and give you advice.'

'Pen, if I tell you something please promise me you won't think any less of me? Or won't stop talking to me.'

'Derek...'

'Please promise me, because right now I can't deal with this.'

'I promise.' She told him and she got comfortable. 'Talk to me Derek. Let it all out.'

'Remember Buford, down at the centre?'

'Yeah.'

Derek took a deep breath. 'I think, no I know now what he's been doing, has been wrong for years but I've let him get away with it and I let him do it to others and I didn't stop it and I could've.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Derek you're about to start the million words a minute ramble, what has he done?

'At first I thought it was accidents but now I realise that he's been touching me more and more and making me do things that aren't normal and I've left it too long and no one's going to believe me.'

Penelope felt the tears falling, she knew about Buford; he had helped Derek, been like a second father and now she'd just learnt that he'd abused that trust. 'I believe you.' She told him quietly as she sat up. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'Because at first I thought I was imagining it. That it was my mind playing tricks but he took me to the cabin last week and he gave me wine and then told me to go swimming with him.'

'Please tell me he didn't do anything.'

'He touched me and I didn't push him off me, I just let him do it. What's wrong with me Pen?'

'Nothing's wrong with you handsome, he broke your trust now you need to take a step up and take a stand.'

'I really wish you were here.' Derek told her and she could tell he was broken. 'You're the only one I knew to talk to, the only one I could tell.' He breathed out then, like a release. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Go talk to your mom baby, go tell her everything, or go talk to Keith, he'll help you, just go tell an adult.' He heard her getting up.

'What are you going to do?'

'I'm going to talk to Dale, I'm coming to you.'

'Pen, what about your life there?'

'Is nothing special without you or JJ.' Penelope confessed as she pulled her dressing gown around her shoulders. 'I start my holidays in a day, I'm sure one day out of school's not gonna hurt.' She reasoned and then tired to be positive. 'Can I tell my brother?'

'I don't know.'

'He won't think any differently of you Derek, he likes you for you, that's not gonna change. You're still the same boy. Just trust me on this please?'

'Okay.' Derek gave in and felt a new ease take him over.

'Now go and talk to your mom handsome.'

'I will.' Penelope smiled, his tone was more lifted, less pained. 'And Pen?'

'Yeah.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks necessary, I'm just a girl that's a got a friend in need.'

'I think it's safe to say you're more than a friend.' Penelope smiled at that. 'But do not get into trouble for me.'

'I'll let you tell me that when I get a hug.' She said and he smiled as he heard her tone. 'I'll text you later, but text me when you've done it and keep me updated. Got it?'

'I've got it California.'

'That's it Chicago, clear off and get it sorted.' With that she shut the phone, the last noise being was his laughter, she walked out of her room and towards her brother's room, she knew he had his girlfriend with him but she really needed him.

Agitatedly Dale followed her to her bedroom and let her have her say and by the end of it he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she cried a little. 'I don't understand why he'd do it to him.' Penelope had sobbed and Dale just picked her up in his arms and headed downstairs. Between him, Penelope and his mom they made a plan and after seeing how unsettled Penelope had become Maria rang Sarah and told her they were going to Chicago early.

'You okay Honey?' Sarah said as she looked at her daughter in the cab as they got closer to the Jareau's house, Penelope had been quiet on the plane and was still quiet even now. 'Just be his friend and you'll be fine.'

'I'll try.' Penelope said and looked at her mom. 'He told me I was more than his friend mom.'

Maria smiled. 'Well be more than his friend Penny, do what you think is natural.' Penelope nodded and kept that thought in mind; she just hoped it'd be enough to help Derek. She looked at her watch, Derek should be going home from school, if he'd gone in and it was verified as she was driving up the road she saw him walking. As soon as the cab stopped, she jumped out and saw he's head was down, so she just took off. Dale just held her mom back before the worry could set in and told her to watch.

Penelope just ran towards Derek and wrapped him up in her arms and at first he stiffened until he realised who it was and he wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. Letting it all out at last.

'I got you.' Penelope soothed and she just stood there with Derek in her arms. 'I told you I'd come to you.'

'I know you did.' He said and stood up and smiled slightly. 'I missed you so much.' He told her and she hugged him again. 'They arrested him and 7 other boys came forward.'

'And your mom?'

'I let her hug me, kiss me, cuddle me, mother me like I stopped letting her, I let her in fully P, and it's all because of you. I finally get a fresh start without this, without any lies between anyone.'

'Told ya it'd work out well for you.' Penelope told him happily. 'Come on let's get you home.'

'I'm guessing that's Dale and your mom watching us?'

'I guess it would be too, wanna meet her?' Penelope asked him not knowing if that'd be too uncomfortable for him. 'She knows all about you, and Rodney and everything and she wants to meet you.'

'Then how can I say no?' Derek said and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 'This means a lot to me Baby Girl.'


	7. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Everyone settled down as the door opened, everyone quietened as it shut and they readied as the footsteps got closer. Then just as she made it into the kitchen they all jumped out and yelled one thing. 'Surprise!' Penelope took a step back in shock; there in front of her were all of her family and friends.

It was her 16th birthday and she couldn't have felt more down but then her mood lifted as JJ came towards her and she looked at whose hand was in hers and smiled more, Derek was there too. Penelope just gawped then.

Coming towards her was her best friend of 16 years and a boy that was her best friend of nearly 2 years, a boy she'd come to love, a boy she knew she wanted more from but would never seek it, he was too precious to her now. She let the smile grow on her face; this would be why she didn't get a phone call from them on her birthday.

Soon she found JJ's arm wrapped around her neck hugging her close and not letting up on letting go but Penelope was holding onto JJ, it'd been 3 months since she'd last seen her properly and she hated it. As soon as she let go she looked at Derek and just engulfed him in a hug.

'I've missed you.' She said as she hugged them both at the same time, both JJ and Derek saying the same thing back. 'What are you doing here?'

'It's your birthday California, we couldn't miss it.' JJ told her with a big smile.

'And well, we couldn't leave my baby girl alone on her birthday. No parties a party without us two.' Derek teased and Penelope laughed and looked up at her mom who gestured to her brother Dale. She just went over to him and hugged him tightly.

'Thanks.'

'No problem kiddo, just give us a smile now.'

'Oh she wasn't sad was she?' Derek asked, he was a household name, a family member after multiple visits to California.

'I admit it, I was, I didn't get a phone call or anything off either of you.'

'Now you really think I'd forget something that's like a public holiday?' JJ asked placing her hands on her hips and Penelope shrugged. 'I can't believe you'd think that.'

'She's just sad that her two best friends are on nearly opposite sides of the country.' Penelope's brother Adam said allowed and smirked at the look Penelope shot him. 'But for now, its party time.' He said and led the procession outside as the music came on loud and the BBQ was put on.

'I'll be right back.' Penelope said and ran from the room and upstairs, she felt embarrassed that she could really doubt either of them, even just doubt JJ but seeing them there she realised how close they were even after 2 years of living in different states. She went and sat on her bed as she berated herself, she was mad at herself for thinking that of them and she was sad that she knew they'd have to go back and she wouldn't see them for ages all over again. She looked at the photo of them all together at their last trip to Chicago and she couldn't help but smile.

'Hey.' Derek's voice came from behind her and she straightened up and looked at him. 'What's got the birthday girl up here all on her own?'

'Nothing, I'll be down in a minute.'

'Don't wanna hear it California, what's got you up here?'

'Stupidity that's what.' She said and before she knew it he was sat next to her, arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. 'It's really stupid but come on let's go down.'

'No we're talking this out P.' She sighed. 'Come on we need to talk anyway.'

'About?'

'You're mood.' Penelope looked at him aghast. 'Oh come on, it's been well off however much you wanna cover it up. So come on, since when have we not be able to talk to one another?'

'This, I really can't talk to you about.'

Derek frowned and looked away. 'And why the hell not?'

'It's embarrassing.'

'Look, whatever it is, I bet it's not embarrassing at all.' Penelope nodded her head and continued to look away. 'Come on, I want you to smile, especially today.' He bent down and looked up at her and she looked at him and smiled a little. 'Come on California.'

'I really can't.'

'Fine, but when you can let me know and I'll be there.'

Penelope sighed and ran her hands over her head before falling back onto her bed; Derek looked at her before copying. 'I've got a crush.'

Derek breathed out then. 'Is this a JJ problem?'

'No.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah.' Penelope told him but continued to look up at her ceiling. 'I've had a crush for like 2 years.'

'Whoa... wait a minute.' Derek said and sat on his side with a smile on his face. 'Call me big headed but... we've known one another 2 years.' Penelope put her hands over her head and huffed as she nodded. 'Penelope...'

'Just ask it Derek.'

'Do you have a crush on me?' Penelope nodded but remained in the same position. 'Look at me.' Penelope did so slowly and as she did Derek's lips crashed onto hers. 'Gotta say I've had a 2 year crush too.'

'Excuse me?'

'Since the first day I saw you, out in the yard, jeans, converse, hoodie messing around and then when you were at the park, no girls ever stepped up and back chatted me but you did and didn't care, I liked it.'

'Well, I like to put people in their places, especially bad boys.'

He laughed at her. 'Then when Rodney tried to get one over and you stood up for yourself I've never seen that done and you came to my aid there and then with Buford, you've given me hope all over the place.'

'It's a two way street that one Handsome.' Penelope said as she finally looked at him.

'I'm glad the day JJ moved to Chicago because if she hadn't I'd never have had the opportunity to know such an amazing person.' Penelope blushed then. 'I love it when you blush baby girl, love it when you speak to me, love it when you laugh, love when you're happy.' The blush got more. 'I think this is what love feels like.'

'Can't say love, you haven't tested the water.'

'What if I don't want to test the waters because I've found what I want?'

'Then I'd say... kiss me.' Penelope jumped in the deep end with that and he kissed her, he didn't know how long he was doing it but he liked it.

'Guys!' JJ chimed as she came through the door. 'Oh God!' She said and stepped back as she saw her two best friends locking lips and suddenly pull apart. 'Sorry!' She said giggling and looking at Penelope. 'Me and you need a BIG talk later sister!' She then disappeared and Derek and Penelope collapsed into laughter.

'I'm gonna pay for that later.' Penelope said and then looked at Derek. 'So...'

'Penelope, will you be my girlfriend?' Penelope looked at him then, intently and slowly nodded and then hastily nodded, Derek then kissed her again before standing up and pulling her up. 'Come on birthday girl you have presents to open and a party to attend to.'


	8. Child's Play

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek and JJ had one more day left in California and both were reluctant to leave even though Penelope was going to be taking her summer vacation in Chicago with a 5 day trip away with her family.

Penelope and Derek were at the beach, they'd taken a stroll away from the big group and were just walking with their feet getting wet hand in hand. 'The Garcia's sure know how to celebrate a birthday.'

'It's not always like this, just the bigger ones.' She said with a smile, she loved this feeling but wasn't sure how it was going to work. 'I wish we lived closer.'

'Me too.' He told her and looked at her as she stared ahead. 'What's got you all quiet again?'

'Can we really keep this going? You one side of this country me the other?'

'Course we can.'

'Derek... we're only 16, we don't drive and money doesn't grow on trees.'

'Well my mom and your mom spoke and then JJ's mom jumped in. All you need to do is find a plane far and you're sorted, I get to stay here, and you get to stay with JJ.' Penelope smiled then. 'It works, you get to see JJ and her family when you come to Chicago and I get to spend time with you and plus, JJ will more than likely come with me when we come back.'

'You're the best you know that.'

'Only for the girl I love.' Penelope blushed then. 'And, there's more, when JJ's family come back and drive, I've got a seat in the car.'

'You're kidding right?'

'Fair from it California.'

'Well Chicago, I guess we can make this work.'

'No guessing sugar, we gonna make this work.' He told her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her tentatively. When they pulled apart they continued to walk and then went back to the group soaking wet.

'What the hell happened with you two?'

'He tried to get one over on me.' Penelope said with a grin. 'Let's just say, he messed with the wrong girl.'

'I should've known, I've seen her in action before.' Derek said with a mock surrender and everyone laughed at the pair of them.

'And the waves are nasty!' Penelope said as she sat down on the towel. 'Anyone for a hug?'

'No way!' She got back from mostly everyone.

'I'll be dry in a moment you'll see.' She looked at Derek. 'You'll see just how hot it in California in a moment Chicago.' She said as Derek took a seat next to her and soon enough they were nearly bone dry once more. Everyone off having a game of volley ball, the pair just sat watched, Derek's arm around Penelope's shoulder, her head on his chest.

'Looking forward to your holiday?'

'What one?' She asked him as she looked up without moving her head much. 'I like the Chicago one best I think.'

'Why's that then?'

'I like the danger it gives me.'

'You're absolutely priceless you know that?'

'I know and that's why you love me.' She quipped and jumped up. 'Come on you, seems we're gonna get some competition now.'

Penelope began to walk towards the game, she looked back and stopped. 'Come on stud, up.' She told him and he listened and jumped up. 'Eat my sand Derek Morgan.'

'You'll eat your words Penelope Garcia.' He said and the pair ran and stood opposite one another, joining in the game of boys vs. Girls. Penelope stuck her tongue out at him and he winked before springing into action. Moments later Penelope went towards where the make shift net was and looked down.

'You were saying?' She asked as Derek and one of her brothers remained on the sand, she then started to giggle as Derek lookup at her.

Derek then got to his feet. 'I said I'd make you eat your words Penelope.' He said and leapt towards her; Penelope screamed and ran off with Derek following her hastily.

'They're both definitely good entertainment.' Fran said as stood next to Maria and watched the rest of the game roll on.

'They certainly are. You're son does wonders for her.'

Fran laughed. 'Same for Derek, Penelope's sparked something in Derek I never thought I'd see ever again.' Maria looked Fran. 'He's happiness is back and he loves life, before he was just running with life and that was it but now he's enjoying it all and he's grades are increasing and he's stopped getting into trouble. I have Penelope and most probably JJ to thank for that.'

'Seems our kids bounce well from one another.' Maria added and the pair looked as Derek finally caught Penelope. 'Oh Penelope Garcia!! You should've out run him!' She shouted and Penelope laughed as Derek turned with her in his bear like grasp.

'Derek!' Penelope then shrieked as Derek went towards the incoming tide. 'No! Don't!'

'No can do princess.' He said and she laughed at the new nickname as he entered the water getting their legs wet. 'In we go.'

'In you go too.' She said and grabbed his arm as he threw her and took him with her. Both of them were submerge into the salt water and they both jumped up breathless. Penelope looked at Derek's shocked expression and began to laugh again.

'You so didn't just do that.'

'Well the way I see it Chicago is that I did just do that.' She told him and he looked at her and she knew the game was on again. 'Leave me alone Derek!'

'Oh no!'

'Derek!' She laughed and ran for the shore, getting out Derek caught her and they fell to the ground sand clinging onto their wet skin. 'I love you so much.' Penelope said and froze, she knew that moments like this meant and now she panicked. That was the real make or break conversation and she just looked up at the blue sky quietly.

'I love you too.' She heard Derek speak back to her and she looked at him, he leant over and kissed her and pulled away. 'I'll always love you.' Penelope smiled then and forgot about their families behind them and kissed him again, Derek evidently doing the same as he helped embraced the kiss better.

'Put her down!' Came Penelope's brother Joel's voice.

'Someone grab a bucket! They need putting out!!' Yelled Dale with an amused tone.

'Leave them alone kids!!' Maria yelled out and smirked as her Sarah and Fran went and took a seat on the towel, leaving the love struck teenagers to it.

'You look a little sandy there baby girl.'

'Hmm, so you do you handsome.' Penelope quipped back. 'Let's go swimming.'

'Fully dressed?'

'It never stopped you throwing me into the sea fully dressed.'

'Good point.' He told her and stood and pulled her back into the water.


	9. Times Of Struggle

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek held onto Penelope so tightly it felt as though he was locked in that position. Penelope was sobbing harder than he'd ever felt her cry before, it was uncontrollable and unstoppable. His hand ran down her back and he stopped as she flinched when he hit what felt like a bandage and she cried harder than he thought possible, it was then he pulled away from her and cut a glimpse of the split on her lip and the bruise tracing her jaw line.

'Pen, baby girl, what happened?' He felt a surge of anger build, scared that someone had intentional hurt her. 'Come on baby, talk to me.' Penelope remained crying and he looked up at JJ, her eyes sad, Keith's the same.

It was then Penelope spoke up, her body still an unresponsive heap on the floor. 'They're gone.' She sucked in a breath and struggled to breath in that instance. 'Both of them dead.'

'Who?' He asked concerned and then he managed to piece the pieces together. 'Oh God, baby.' He said and held on tighter, his own tears building and releasing.

'I was there, in the car...' Penelope heaved, completely heartbroken. 'Dad, he died straight away.'

'Shh you don't need to do this Pen, you don't have to.' Derek said, JJ was now next to them as Penelope cried and both her and Derek were close to losing it completely.

'Mom, she... she...' Penelope couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence off; he hurt way too much for her to continue on.

Derek just held onto the one girl that he'd loved literally from first glance and a girl that had given him father figures and brother's that he thought he'd never have. As for Carl and Marie Garcia, they were like a second set of parents, they accepted him no matter what, made him feel loved, Carl acted as an almost surrogate father, gave him a safe place to run when he needed a father. Now as he sat here his heart broke, he'd lost another father and with it now he'd lost a mom too and that hurt him the most.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what Penelope was feeling like, what she was going through, his relationship with his mom had been somewhat mirrored to what he'd seen with Penelope and Marie, and now Penelope had lost one of her best friend.

'Come on Pen, we need to get you inside.' Derek said in a quiet tone but Penelope didn't move, so he stood a little and scooped her into his arms and took her into the Jareau's house, he noticed almost immediately that Sarah and Shaun were nowhere to be seen.

He placed Penelope on the couch and sat with her until she exhausted herself crying and fell asleep, Keith and JJ came back into the room, JJ slowly becoming a mess but Keith was keeping a lid on his emotions. Derek looked at them as they took a seat around the room.

'Last Friday Marie and Carl were driving here with Pen and Dale when a driver of a pickup truck hit them, he was drunk and he'd come onto the wrong side of the road and Carl didn't stand a chance to avoid it.' Keith told them and took a deep breath. 'Dale was knocked out as a result of impact and Carl was killed instantly but Marie was trapped and Pen got banged up pretty bad.'

'Dale? Is he okay?'

'He's out of the hospital now, Pen had to stay in over night because of a superficial cut on her back from the glass, she's bruised up badly and had a concussion. Sarah and Shaun flew out Saturday after Adam phoned us to tell us, me and JJ were going to get you and fly out but we found that Pen had run with a lot of her things and the car. So we waited here and here she is, to be honest she shouldn't be driving but she didn't leave anyone any time to argue with her.'

'She just left them?'

'She couldn't cope; she literally got here just as you turned up and she looked ready to break but I think you finished what needed to happen.'

Derek nodded and looked down at his girlfriend as she slept, none of it peaceful, none of it happy. He was worried instantaneously that she'd been in the car, that she'd been in the hospital, that she'd seen it all and he'd lived obliviously. He knew she worked when he didn't over the weekend so didn't worry when he hadn't heard from her but now he wished he had. 'Could you call my mom for me please?'

'I need some air, I'll go round there.' JJ said with a small smile and got up and left the house, JJ lavished the air that whipped around her face, she hated to see Penelope in that state. One of Penelope's best friend's had been pulled out of her life and now she was parentless completely. The thought of not having Marie to hug her when she turned back up in California killed her more and the fact that Carl would no longer joke with her and treat her like his 2nd daughter tore her apart.

JJ knocked on Fran's front door and smiled sadly as she answered, the smile went from Fran's face when she saw JJ's broken expression. 'JJ? What's wrong honey?'

'Erm... uh... I need you to come to mine.'

'Why what's wrong?'

'Erm it's Penelope.' JJ said and she cried, quickly wiping her face. 'I'm sorry, its just Derek told me to come and get you.'

'Tell me what's happened? What's Derek got to do with this?'

'Penelope's parents... Marie and Carl died on Friday.'

'Oh God.' That was all Fran needed she took JJ in her arms before grabbing her things and locking the front door and heading to the Jareau's. Walking in she saw her son cradling Penelope's sleeping body, her head turned into his chest, Keith sitting in one of the arms, silence everywhere. Keith stood up and smiled gently.

'She drove here after getting out of the hospital.'

'Hospital?' Fran asked and took a step forward and saw the bruising and cuts. 'How did it happen?'

'Drunk driver hit them, they were coming here to surprise us, Dale was in the car with them too, he got out.' Keith took JJ in her arms. 'You okay sweetheart?' JJ shrugged slowly. 'Go and take a seat while me and Fran go and talk.' JJ nodded and took a seat; she curled herself around a pillow and watched her best friends. Keith took Fran into the kitchen and told her everything that had happened.

It wasn't for another 2 days that they headed back to California, they arrived and Penelope walked into the house almost silently and went straight to her bedroom, not even acknowledging the family that was around. She just curled herself up in the chair in her room and stared out of the window.

Derek followed her up a couple of minutes later, he'd gone and seen her brothers, told them what had happened once she'd got to Chicago, now he stood and watched her, he leant against the door frame and waited.

'I just want one last hug.' Penelope said absentmindedly. 'I just want my dad to joke with me.' It was then the tears started up and Penelope wiped them away angrily. 'I don't get why they had to die!' She said her tone heated and she launched the pillow she was clutching at the way, taking down the photo's hanging around. She then got up and pushed the photos on to the ground. 'I don't want memories! I don't want photos! I want my parents here with me!'

It was as she went for the next load to be demolished that Derek stepped in and stopped her before anymore destruction could occur. He just held her close in a bear like hug and ignored her squirm to get loose and just continued to hug her. She was angry but destroying things would only make matters worse, she needed comfort and love and that was what he was going to give her.

She cried heavily then and he laid her down just as her brothers came in, he left her be when Dale stepped in and wrapped his arms around her, he then left the brothers to look after her and headed downstairs.

Penelope hardly spoke after that, all through the funeral, the songs, the eulogies she remained silent, as they went home she didn't utter a word to anyone, but Derek just kept her hand in his and did his part.

It was later that night as they lay in her room, JJ on the spare bed, Derek on the double with Penelope in his arms that Penelope finally spoke up. 'I want to live in Chicago.'


	10. Careless

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Penelope sat on the swing and let her head rest on one side of the chain and just let a gentle swing take her. She'd been back in Chicago nearing 2 weeks, and each day hadn't got any easier if anything it hurt her more and more. She just yearned for her mom to wrap her arms around her one more time or for her dad to kiss her forehead before she left the house again. She knew that was never going to happen again and that thought made her terrified of what the future might bring.

It was starting to get darker and darker around her but she just wanted to remain on the seat and just let the world pass her, this place was somewhat of a sanctuary for her, the place she'd met Derek for the first time, a place she'd been defended and she'd helped defend. It had the happy memories but no horrible present ones like her family had and for once she wanted that.

'Still Morgan's bird?' A gruff voice asked as she just looked at Rodney sitting on the swing next to her, she didn't bother to respond or move. 'I'll take you're silent treatment as a yes. You know you better get back before something bad happens to you.' He said and let his hand run up her leg.

'Get your hand off me.' Penelope near enough growled but Rodney gripped her thigh in a sexual act, Penelope grabbed his hand and threw it off. 'Leave me the hell alone.'

'And why should I?' He asked standing up to tower over her, induce fear but he didn't receive it. 'You think because you're Derek Morgan's girl I'll leave you alone? Well let me tell you a secret bitch, you being Derek Morgan's girl makes me want you even more.' He said and grabbed her, pulling her to feet, he then saw the remaining cuts and bruises she still had from the crash. 'I see you like it rough.'

'You have no idea you jerk.' She said but she didn't try to fit free of his grasp. 'You think because you're in a gang you can just push people around as and when you like well let me tell you something, being a gang makes you weak. Show's you need other people to big you up because you'll too lowly to do it yourself, because you need an ego boost to make it through the day.'

'I knew I should've done you all those years ago.'

'Yeah well you didn't so why dwell on the past and what you could've have been but didn't get.'

'I can have you right now.'

'Oh yeah? Is that what you think?' Penelope asked him callously, she really couldn't care less right at that moment. 'I got you on the floor once, what makes you think I can't do it again?'

'How about I get you on the floor with me and I'll show you sex like Morgan never could.'

'How about not.' Penelope said and kneed Rodney in the groin, harder than she had all those years ago but this time as he dropped he didn't let go over her and took her with him, the pair of them landing on the dampening ground. Rodney reacted hastily, he climbed on time her still slightly out of it from the shock and pain but he had enough control to gain precedence over her.

'I'm gonna take you here Bitch then I'm going to kill you and tell Morgan that you let me take you, screamed my name as I showed you what real sex feels like.'

Penelope's mask was now dropping as he began to move to get access to her jean zipper. 'You dare and Derek will make sure you never see the light of day again.'

'Oh yeah? Maybe he'll just have to find me after it.'

'Oh he will.' She said moving to make it awkward for him. 'You dare touch me and I'll make sure you pay for it too.'

'No you won't, you know you want it Penelope.' Penelope froze then, just staring at him with shock. 'You're quite a well known little article in my gang, and your fame came from being Morgan's girl. How does that make you feel? I mean I'll get a load of credit for being the one that got you and man will my brother be proud.'

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Derek said and then slammed in Rodney so hard it knocked him flying off Penelope. 'You mother fucker.' He near enough spat as he punched Rodney. Penelope pushed herself backwards as she watched the two men fight and she couldn't help but think that she'd caused it. Seeing the way Derek fought to protect her showed her how selfish she was being. She'd just didn't react to anything lately.

She refused to look up so she let the tears fall slightly and stared at the ground. 'You leave Penelope the hell alone you hear me Rodney?'

'Not in a lifetime Morgan.' Rodney told him back almost gleefully. 'Not in a lifetime.'

'Come on baby girl.' Derek said not giving Rodney the opportunity and satisfaction of getting more of a reaction. 'Let's get you home.' She responded wordlessly and just stood up, took his hand and let him take her back to his. Pushing the door open he felt Penelope let go and walk in. 'Mom!' He called out and Fran came out of the kitchen and froze, Penelope had her arms wrapped around herself protectively and Derek had a blooded nose and a split lip.

'What on earth happened?'

'Rodney.' Penelope said quietly and looked up at Derek. 'I'm so sorry Derek.'

'It's not a problem baby, let's get you seen to first, I'm fine.'

'No you aren't, you've just taken a beating.'

'But I stopped him from doing what he was going to in the meantime.' Derek said stepping forward to touch her. 'Come on, on the couch, mom can you get some water.'

'Already on it.' Fran called from the kitchen, neither of them had seen her disappear, she'd gone to get a drink for Penelope, grab the first aid kit and ring Keith. Coming in she saw Penelope curled into Derek's side as she sob noiselessly.

For the last 3 weeks since the death of her parents, everyone had watched Penelope become less and less like her old self and more like a shell. It worried them all but most of all it worried Derek and JJ, he hated to see her like this, see her so lifeless.

'I'm sorry for that.' Penelope told him almost inaudibly. 'I just didn't care.'

'It's okay sweetness.'

'No it's not because you're hurt.'

'Hey, I was running towards you, I saw you knee him, so you did care and I saw you fight back, I did what was needed to finish what you'd started.'

'He just came out of nowhere.'

'That's the Rodney way but we've been looking for you all evening.'

'I went walking and ended up at the park, I just didn't want to be sat in a house.' She told him honestly. 'I don't know what's wrong with me.'

'P, you lost your mom and dad, you don't have to be okay, you can as far off it as you possibly want until you feel ready.' Derek spoke to her with his usual tone and kissed the top of her head gently. 'You do what you want to do.'

She'd just nodded and let his mom look him over as JJ and Keith turned up and later that night she peaked up a bit, and ate and then went to bed with Derek as usual but when she knew he was asleep she slipped out of the bed and filled a bag, wrote a note and then just left the house and Derek behind.


	11. Needing You

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek sat with shaky hands as he reread the letter for the umpteenth time, it was full of love, guilt, regret, grief, sadness and each word pulled on his heart strings and made him what her more. He couldn't just let her leave like this, he needed her, she needed him, and so he knew his decision but he needed to clarify that she was definitely gone. Letting the letter fall he went to the cardboard and found multiple places in amongst her things that were empty, he searched the house to find her but came up empty.

'Derek? What's wrong?' Fran asked, she could see her son was in some sort of disarray, the bruising showing up more today but he looked sadder.

'She's gone.'

'Who's gone? What do you mean?'

'Pen, she's gone, she left in the night.'

'Why?' Derek didn't respond he just went and grabbed the letter, he handed it over moments later and let his mom read it on her own, his mind reading the letter again, torturing himself with its words and the absence of Penelope.

_Derek,_

_Don't hate me, don't hate yourself, just don't hate anything. I had to go. I'll forever love you but I refuse to make my grief yours any longer, I've watched what it's doing to us. I allowed Rodney to do that to you tonight because I didn't care if I got hurt by him until it was too late. I stepped too close to danger to feel alive and I shouldn't have to do that. I should be able to allow you to do that to me, you always did and now there's a small part in me waiting for this feeling to shift so I can feel it again but in that time I don't want to destroy what we have because what we have is the best thing in my life._

_It's the only successful thing I have to account for, the love of a man that I love more than I could ever let you know but you deserve better than me Derek you really do. At this moment in time I am nothing but a burden and I hate being that, I hate that I'm a shell of my former self and I don't want to make you the same because you are so much more than that. You're so much more than I ever deserve, so I'm leaving before I destroy what everyone loves. _

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you and after everything you've done for me it's selfish of me to do but I can't stick around anymore. I lose a bit more of myself each day and I'd rather do that alone than drag everyone down with me, especially you handsome. _

_I don't regret meeting you, nor will I ever regret it, you became a Garcia and Jareau years ago, as I did a Morgan and I thank you and your family for giving me two homes in Chicago that I could run to but now I can't keep running to you._

_Derek you'll never see me again, I don't want to see what I've left behind because that I will regret more so than I am already._

_I'll forever love you but you need to let me go and forget me._

_Penelope_

Fran looked up at Derek, her eyes full with tears. 'She definitely gone?'

'Some of her stuffs gone; she must've gone just after we went to sleep.' He ran his hands over his head and stood up. 'I need to get out there and look for her.'

'Derek that's going to be impossible.'

'But we need to try.' He said and grabbed the phone off the wall, he waited for it to ring after he'd punched the number in. 'Keith, I need you to get round here.' There was a brief pause. 'Pen's gone missing, she's left a note but we need to find her.'

It didn't even take more than 5 minutes for Keith, Sarah, JJ and Shaun to turn up on the doorstep all looking worried. JJ looked the worse; her best friend was just gone. They all went in and JJ went straight to Derek, wrapped her arms around him, it was all she knew to do.

'Right I'm going to go down to the station, get them to put a description of her out to the airport and train stations, we'll check everywhere.' Keith said as he sprung into action. 'We gotta call her brothers in.'

'I'll do it.' Fran told him and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile everyone took a thing to do, all scattering to go to places Penelope might have gone when she realised that her leaving was a bad idea but when they all regrouped later they were none the wiser to her whereabouts.

Derek sank into a chair before shooting back up and going to his room, he packed a bag and took the money he and Penelope had been saving. He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone. 'I'll call you later but I need to get out there mom.'

'Derek, please...'

'No I need to find her and I can't sit around here and wait, I need to get out there.' Derek told his mom truthfully. 'If I don't find her in a couple of weeks I'll come home, I don't have enough money anyways but I need to try.'

'Take some of this.' Fran told him and handed him some money over. 'Just be careful.'

'Aren't I always?' He teased.

Sarah stepped in then. 'Derek, bring her home please.'

Derek nodded; they all knew he was going to try his best. 'Come here kid.' He said to his little sister; Desiree just ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. 'Gonna be good?'

'If you promise to bring Pen home I will.'

'Pinky promise?'

'Only Penelope likes to pinky promise, you think it's for girls.'

'For Penelope let's pinky promise.' He said and bent down to her level with his little finger out; Desiree just wrapped her finger around and then smiled. Derek planted a kiss on Desiree's cheek before giving his sister Sarah a hug, he then hugged JJ tightly.

'Let me come with you.'

'No JJ, you need to stay here.'

'Please, Derek, it'll be easier with two of us.' She pleaded with him hopeful. 'Please.' She looked at her mom, she could tell she was wearing her heart on her sleeve here but she needed a part to play. 'She's been my best friend since we were 4, you gotta let me help.'

He looked at Sarah who couldn't do anything but nod her head sadly. 'Fine but you need to be quick; we're already too far behind her.'

'On it.' JJ said and ran to her mom, hugged her tightly. 'Tell Dad and Shaun I love them yeah?'

'Will do honey.' Sarah said void of emotion. 'There's money in the kitchen, take that.'

'Thanks.' JJ said and ran from the house to hers, she got inside and ran to her bedroom, grabbing a bag she quickly filled it and then ran downstairs. Going into the kitchen she found the money and ran out of the front door, Derek was waiting and she jumped into the passenger and he just put his foot on the accelerator and they went off.

Only five days later they felt like it was a lost cause, they were slumped in a booth in a diner making up a new plan of where to go next on a map, Derek making up where they could go, JJ crossing out where they'd been, they were far from home and still at a loss.

'Hey kids, what can I get you this morning?'

'Can we get two coffees and two plates of pancakes please?'

'Sure thing.' The waitress said with a smile. 'Planning a road trip?'

'No.' Derek said tiredly and looked at the map.

'We're looking for someone; we don't know where they are though.' JJ said apologetically, Derek's fuse was getting shorter and shorter with dealing with anyone but her right now and she was the only one out of the two of them that was keeping a level head.

'Got a picture? I might be able to help you out.' She watched Derek move and get his wallet out, he pulled a photo out and handed it over, she looked at it, studying it and then smiled. 'She was in here last night, polite little thing, seemed broken if you could say that.'

'Did she say where she was going?'

'She didn't have a clue, poor thing looked like she'd barely eaten or had a wash in the last couple of days.'

Derek ran his hands over his head. 'Did you see what way she went when she left?'

'Turn left out of the door, I told her to go to motel, that my friend would set her up nice and cheap for the night.'

Derek began to fold the map up then. 'Cancel that order, thanks for the help.' He said and threw a $10 note on the table and ran for the door, JJ left to scurry behind him. They got into the car and Derek sped up, he didn't want to lose any more time in finding her.

He didn't know whether he was worried or elated when the motel came into view, he didn't even know if it was the right one but he had to hope it was. He parked haphazardly and ran into the reception room, Penelope's picture in his hand.

'Excuse me.' He asked as he flung himself through the door. 'Have you seen this woman?' He asked hastily. 'A waitress at the diner down the road said she might have come here last night?' He said and watched the man behind the desk take the photo.


	12. Getting Through

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Derek followed the man closely down to the room, he wanted to get there and get his girl out. The man just pointed to the door and looked at Derek. 'It's a broken door.' He told him nonchalantly almost carelessly. 'She didn't have enough money so I put her in the room that I can't rent out.'

'So she's been in an unlocked room all night?' Derek asked with a heated tone, he didn't want to think that she'd been unsafe and unprotected.

'Yeah.' He told Derek and then walked away. Derek and JJ exchanged looks before going for the door, pushing it open they could see why it couldn't be rented out, the walls were damp, the carpet worn, the door literally busted. Derek pushed the door open more; the bathroom light was on, illuminating a form that was curled up on the bed.

Derek looked at JJ and smiled before going in, he walked quietly around to the side Penelope was facing and then crouched down, he put his hand on Penelope's wet cheek gently, he knew she wasn't asleep and as her eyes opened he couldn't help but smile but she just seemed to dissolve into more tears. Wordlessly he gathered her in his arms and held her on the bed as JJ sat on the other side and put her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

'How did you find me?' Penelope asked meekly, her voice muffled by Derek's chest. 'I told you not to.'

'And we usually listen to one another do we?'

'I guess not.' Penelope told him and he felt his top get wetter as more tears left her eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'Hey now baby girl, you've got nothing to be sorry about.' Derek soothed as he looked at JJ who looked just as tearful as he was feeling at that moment. 'Life makes us a little crazy from time to time but I hope this proves that wherever you go, we're gonna be close behind because we'd rather see you home than anywhere else.'

'Can we go home please?'

'Sure thing baby.' It was only as they sat up he made the decisions. 'But first we're gonna use the money we have to check into a better hotel than this shit hole and you're getting some proper food, a proper shower and proper rest before we head back.'

'I'm not gonna argue with you.' Penelope said as she looked at JJ. 'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run like that, I just... I-I...'

'All forgiven P.' JJ said and wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. 'Just don't ever do that again, you scared everyone. Me especially.'

'I'm sorry.' Penelope sniffed as she watched Derek pick her things up and walk towards the door, she could tell he was somewhat angry but it wasn't all there and she didn't know if that meant he was going to be like a ticking time bomb or not, when he was gone she looked at JJ. 'He's gotta hate me.' She said and cried again. 'I left when all he's done is look out for me and I up and leave. I'm so selfish and immature.' Penelope said as she pulled her knee's up to her chest and cried. 'How could I do that? I've been so involved in myself that I pushed you all away.'

'Hey baby.' Derek's voice came from the foot of the bed. 'I could never hate you, not for this, not for anything. I was hurt that you'd leave, sad that you felt you needed to go but you just lost your parents I don't expect to see the Penelope from back then to be here. What I expect is an off colour Penelope, a Penelope that needs to cry a lot and need hugs and needs to be made to feel alive. I expect all that so let me get you out of here so I can continue what I was doing.'

'Derek...'

'You dare apologise and I'll have to spank you and I don't wanna do that 'cause my girlfriend's in enough pain that she doesn't need any more. I want her to feel better not worse.' He walked around and put his hand out. 'Come on P; let's get you out of here.' All she did was take his hand and let him and JJ walk her out of the room and towards Derek car. 'You okay to drive JJ?'

'Yeah sure.' JJ said and took the keys that Derek tossed her way. When they were in, she found Penelope curled into Derek's side sound asleep. 'How'd you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Get her to sleep.'

'No idea, just always happens.' He replied as he ran his hand up and down Penelope's side. 'I'll call mom when we get in.'

'Yeah I'll call mine as well, get the news around quickly.' JJ commented as she looked for the nearest hotel. 'We need to make sure no one's gonna blow off on one the moment she gets back.'

'Yeah, I think your mom and mine will calm that effect. They yell she'll run again.'

'You really don't blame her do you?'

'No reason to.' Derek told JJ truthfully. 'She needed to run to move on, even if just a little. I just hope that now she can see that it's not a bad thing to want to move on from what's happened.'

'You do know she's gonna be a mess for a lot longer than we want right?'

'I guessed as much, I mean I was messed up after losing my dad, she lost both her mom and dad. I can't even begin to think what she's going through right now.' Derek let the silence settle after that. 'Take the next left, there's a hotel there. I saw it on the way into this town.' He waited until JJ was parking up before he made an attempt to wake Penelope and when he did he just gently got her out and then went and got a room.

Later that night Penelope was laying on the bed, after being made to get more sleep after having a shower and more food than she'd seen in the last week when J laid down next to her. 'We've got the bed.'

'Okay.' Penelope whispered tearfully.

'Derek's knocked out on the couch already.' Penelope nodded her response. 'How did you get here Pen?'

'Train then hitch hiked it here.' Penelope told her and snuggled into the sheets more. 'I ran out of money after the train and I've just been getting by.'

'Why didn't you just come home?' JJ watched Penelope shrug. 'Were you worried we wouldn't want you back because you ran?'

'I guess.' Penelope said and rubbed her hands over her eyes. 'I let Rodney try and rape me.' She said as her hands went under her head. 'And right up until he was on top of me I didn't care. How could I let that happen? That's not me.'

'Like Derek said, you don't need to be on the right track right now P, I promise you this though, I'm not going to let you get lost.' JJ whispered with a faint smile on her lips. 'What else is bothering you?'

'I don't want to lose anyone else from my life.'

'And you're not, why would you think that?'

'Derek's gonna get bored if I don't pick myself up. He isn't going to want a self wallowing girlfriend.'

'I think he does because at the end of it he'll have his girlfriend back. It's going to take time but he isn't going to let you go anywhere and nor is he going to let you lose him. He was in such a panic the day after you left, that night we were out on the road looking for you.' JJ said and pushed a tear away. 'We all lost your mom and dad; just don't let us lose you with it.' Penelope nodded; she truly saw where she'd gone wrong. 'Get some sleep California.'

'On it Chicago.' Penelope told her and went to sleep feeling better. When she was woken up, it was by Derek with breakfast for her. 'Morning.'

'Morning baby girl.' He said and kissed her as she sat up straight. 'How you feeling today?'

'Better thanks to you two.' She said and took the plate. 'I just want to be home now.'

'Leaving in an hour baby and you'll be home by tonight.' He promised and hours later they were driving into Chicago, slowly Derek pulled into his drive and pushed the horn. His mom and JJ's mom came out hurriedly and immediately took Penelope in their arms, squeezing her tightly.

'Never do that to us again, we've all been going crazy.' Sarah told her in a hurry, Penelope was like a daughter to her, had been since her and JJ had met and her being gone had scared her too much.

'Where have you been hiding?'

'Mom it really doesn't matter, just know she's back.' Derek said as the women separated themselves and took in Penelope's appearance, she was timid, almost vulnerable but her eyes held a different look, less sadness, more hope. 'Come on baby girl.' Derek said and then Penelope's brothers came out and all smiled as they saw her, slowly they all stepped in and wrapped her in their welcoming arms.

Penelope clung onto Dale the longest, if out of anyone that stood outside that house knew what Penelope was going through it was him. Dale just ran his hand up and down her back, thankful for her being home. 'It's bad enough not having you in San Fran P, but for you to do a runner too.'

'I know I'm sorry.' She mumbled into his chest. 'I wasn't thinking.'

'And now? Now are you thinking?'

'Completely.' She said as she pulled away and offered a weak smile. 'Things are gonna get better.'


	13. Picking Up The Pieces

Disclaimer I hate you so much for making me keep saying this: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Derek looked at Penelope as she stared out at the crashing waves. It'd been well over a year now and it was the second birthday that Penelope was having to celebrate without her parents. It was times like birthdays, Christmases and anniversaries that drew out the sadness but with each day the darkness that clouded subsided. He knew how it felt having to move on after his dad and he knew how to comfort her with that knowledge.

Having got her home he'd watched her pick the pieces of her life up, with a little help from everyone around her she realised that life kept on revolving whatever happened. She picked herself up off the floor every time she felt like that was her rightful place and she began to live her life again. Bit by bit it was coming together.

He put his arm around her and brought his lips to her temple. Penelope smiled and allowed his kisses to travel. 'I love you so much.' He whispered to her. 'So much so I want a future with you baby girl.' Penelope froze then, readying herself mentally for what to come. 'I want you to be with me every day and I want you to know that you're the only woman I can imagine this with.' Penelope looked up teary eyed, her lips apart slightly as the answer built. Derek moved, got on one knee and pulled a red velvet box out, opening it he smiled. 'Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?'

'Oh God yes.' She said and without even looking at the ring she threw her arms around him and they fell to the ground, Penelope literally plying a heavy contented kiss, Derek offering up the yearn for more. When they finally settled and gained composure Penelope looked at him and smiled. 'Penelope Morgan has a good ring to it.'

'How about this ring? Gonna put it on?' Derek asked her and she nodded and allowed him to sit up and get the ring. 'I know you're parents aren't gonna see this with us but I hope that somewhere somehow they're seeing it.'

Penelope smiled and watched as the ring was pushed up her finger, she caught a glance at it and looked up. 'Derek... you can't afford this.'

'I can, I've been saving for a year now.'

'A year?'

'I've known from day one that I was gonna win you over and you were gonna be mine.'

'You are so sure of yourself Chicago.'

'Sure of my love princess.' He said and kissed her. 'Thank you for making me the happiest man alive baby girl.'

Penelope shook her head at him. 'Thank you for sticking by me through everything that's happened in the last 2 years sugar, I really don't know how I'd have coped without you.'

'Hey woman, you've save me from drowning several times. You stuck by me even after you found out about Buford, that didn't faze you and with Rodney, you didn't let him chase you away.'

'Loves a strong thing handsome and when you got it right you don't give up on it.' Penelope told him truthfully and admiringly. 'I don't give up because I have no need to and now I know that my parents would be proud of me and that makes me happy.' She told him and looked at the ring. 'Thank you for being my solace hot stuff.' She said and snuggled into him again.

'Thanks for being my God given solace P.' Derek responded and kissed her head, he knew just watched the sunset with her.

It might have been a chance meeting that they met but they'd only gained in the long run. Gained a new perspective, new friends, new family and new love. It didn't matter because for life they'd be each other's solace.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-THE END! -=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ So I lost this story, I should learn that's the way with AU stories like this! BUT I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading it!! =)


End file.
